Motor is an electromagnetic device that converts or transmits electric energy according to the law of electromagnetic induction. Its main role is to generate drive torque as a power source for appliances or various machineries. Single-phase permanent magnet motors are widely used in various electrical products such as exhaust fans and water pumps due to their simple operation and convenient control. A conventional motor driving method sends a trigger pulse to a controllable bidirectional AC switch after a delay time after a zero voltage crossing point of the AC power source, such that a reaction motor torque generated by the 180-degree phase difference between back electromotive force (Bemf) and motor current is decreased and the wastage of electrical energy is reduced. However, in some applications, such as when the motor is connected to a relatively large-diameter fan, during a starting stage, a high motor starting torque is required to overcome a large inertia of the fan, but the conventional method reduces the current conduction period, as a result, the motor cannot start normally.